


The Words They Say

by richardthepassiveaggressiverooster



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Murder Husband, They love each other, garcy is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardthepassiveaggressiverooster/pseuds/richardthepassiveaggressiverooster
Summary: Prompt: “how about continuing the convo that Wyatt interrupted?” Garcia Flynn and Lucy Preston get five more minutes to talk before Wyatt catches up with them.





	The Words They Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fioredi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredi/gifts).



> This is a response to a prompt by fioredi on tumblr. Thank you for giving me the distraction!

This is a terrible time for Flynn to say the words on his tongue.

Lucy’s mother is dead. Carol Preston was shot in the chest and her killer runs amok; the slow boil of vengeance has barely begun simmering within Lucy. Soon it will rage through her to replace the silence of shock. She needs this moment of quiet. It’s the last quiet she’ll have before the storm.

This moment is not about Flynn.

Nor is it about what Flynn feels for Lucy.

The fact that Lucy is looking at him with big eyes, asking why Flynn is with the Time Team, disabling every defense he has carefully built since his wife died...

Dammit, it doesn’t just disable his defenses. It renders him a complete fool.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

And there are _words_ on his tongue, dangerous words, like grenades with the pins pulled ticking wildly toward annihilation.

“Lucy,” he says.

 _I love you, Lucy Preston_.

He’s been thinking it a long time. Possibly since the moment she, the future Lucy from his past, gave him the journal. Probably since the first time he faced her in the wreckage of the Hindenburg. Definitely ever since he left jail and couldn’t think of anywhere else he wanted to be.

She is motionless, but she’s with him. She’s stopped thinking about her mother for the moment. The pause has made all of Lucy’s senses go an alert so she is _with_ him.

“Why?” Lucy asks again.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

The words are so strong, he feels like if he opens his mouth he might roar them.

He’s kneeling in front of her, and now he takes her hands.

_Why are you here?_

“Why do you think?” Flynn asks.

She leans forward in the chair. He isn’t prepared for her to rest her forehead against his shoulder, to be enveloped in the scent of her hair, to feel the delicate bones of her fists pressed against his heart.

“I know,” she whispered, her temple pressed against his throat. Her eyelashes brush his skin every time she blinks. “I know why you’re here.”

It’s an escape. He doesn’t have to say the words now, when it would be so selfish and so wrong.

He opens his mouth to attempt to be witty and it just comes out.

“I love you.”

The words are husky, barely more than a whisper. If she wasn’t leaning against him she might not hear it.

But she does hear it, and she doesn’t pull away. Her fingers wrap tighter around his lapels.

Again she says, “I know.”

It’s all he wants. It’s all he could ever want, especially in a moment like this. Especially when he can hear racing footsteps approach and knows that Wyatt’s about to burst in, that it’s time to save Rufus, that this conversation can’t continue.

He lifts her hand and brushes his lips over her knuckles. Lucy looks at him with those big weepy beautiful eyes.

He says it again, because he thinks that she needs to hear it now more than ever.

“I love you, Lucy.”

She swallows spasmodically. There is light in her eyes where there was none before.

By the time Wyatt comes in, they’re standing, close but apart. Lucy’s hand warms a spot on the back of Flynn’s jacket. They move toward the street together, Flynn first, shielding her as he always had and always would.

He doesn’t think he imagines Lucy whispering back to him as they step out the door.

“I love you too.”

But even if Flynn imagined it that time, it won’t be the last she says it.

**Author's Note:**

> See my profile for more Garcy fic. I take requests on my tumblr! :) find me as hannibella-ella-ella


End file.
